


Chains

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Puns, Crochet, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Suggested bondage, Yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Ignis might very well learn to regret teaching Noctis how to crochet, especially when he's not very good at it.





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/gifts).



> [Sai's post here](http://rsasai.tumblr.com/post/168730065083) inspired this entire story. The armiger part was not my idea, that was courtingdestruction on tumblr. :'D
> 
> Sai, I hope it's okay that I gifted this fic to you!

Noctis woke as a chill seeped into his legs. Without opening his eyes, he patted around until he found the corner of the blanket and tugged its finished end back across his lap.

“I had to flip it,” said Ignis.

“I know. ‘s cold.” Noctis wriggled closer to Ignis and opened his eyes to look at the progress Ignis had made over the last half hour. He couldn’t tell the difference between knitting or crocheting by the stitches, but when he glanced up at Ignis’ hands, they were holding a hook and not needles. Ah. “Hey, teach me?”

“To crochet?”

“Yeah. Gonna make a million blankets.”

Ignis’ lips twitched at the corner as he looped the yarn over his hook and drew it through a stitch. Huh. Well, Noctis would show him.

“Bet I could get really good at it.”

“All right, find the yarn you want to start with first. I have two bins in the closet. You’re welcome to any of it.”

Noctis stretched and reluctantly left the warmth of Ignis’ half-finished blanket. He found the yarn in two storage containers on the shelf inside their bedroom closet. Some of them weren’t labeled, and the balled-up scraps rolled around in the bins, the loose ends tangling with other loose ends until it all left an embarrassing mess behind. He’d let Ignis deal with it later. 

What color did he want? None of it stood out to him, or he associated it as leftovers from something Ignis made ages ago, like the dark celestial blue blanket folded at the end of their bed or the chocobo-yellow scarf made for Prompto’s birthday. 

Noctis snagged a purple skein with the label still attached. Good enough. Not enough to make something like a blanket—whenever Ignis made blankets, he bought about ten or more balls of wool. Noctis had no idea what he would make with it. Maybe he’d use it for practice and nothing more. He could go out and buy all the yarn he wanted later for all those blankets he would crochet.

Noctis returned to Ignis’ side moments later, pulling the incomplete blanket back over one of his legs. His fingers traced over the cables. How did Ignis make it pop like that? This seemed a bit tricky. Ignis could make a lot of different patterns so that no two blankets were identical to one another. 

“What hook size does it recommend?” asked Ignis without looking up from his project.

“Um…” Noctis checked the label. There were so many different things to read. What did ‘4’ mean? There was a little ‘x’ on there, too. No, wait, those were knitting needles crossed over one another. “Which one’s the size?” 

“It’ll tell you the millimeters above or under the hook symbol—the ones on the outside of the box have to do with gauge.”

“Ah. Right.” Crocheting had already become a daunting experience. Noctis didn’t understand half the symbols printed on the label. “Uh, 5.5 millimeter?”

“That’s recommended, so if it doesn’t work out, you can try something else.” Ignis used the tip of his hook to point toward his supply kit. “My hooks are in a case in there.”

Noctis dug out the canvas binder—a green paisley print across its fabric—and unzipped it. Ignis had several hooks of each size, and Noctis picked out a blue metallic one. Most of them were bamboo like the one Ignis had in his hands, but those reminded Noctis of the practice swords he had been stuck with as a child.

Ignis finished his row and set down his hook on the side table. “First, make a slipknot.”

Oh, this would be easy. Noctis’ familiarity with fishing meant he knew how to make almost any kind of knot. He held up his work proudly. 

“Mm. Now put your hook through the slipknot—yes, like that.” 

No problem. 

“Yarn over, pull through...”

Noctis managed the first few steps, creating what Ignis called a “chain”. It was kind of sloppy at first, but as he got into the rhythm, he started churning them out in uniformed size. The end of it coiled down into Noctis’ lap. How long did he want to go? Could he make a scarf out of this much yarn, even if it wouldn’t be enough for a blanket?

“How about I show you how to do a single crochet stitch?” suggested Ignis, who had picked up his project again. 

“Sure.” Noctis had no idea what it meant, but if he planned to learn…

This step was harder, and after a few tries, Noctis wanted to go back to chains. Those were easy. This whole thing about loops and yarn over the hook confused him, and he kept winding the yarn around more than he was supposed to. It resulted in a giant, messy tangle. At least he knew how to do a chain. He could do those _right_. 

Noctis unknotted the yarn—how did it even get tangled in the first place?!—and undid some of chain in the process. After a while, he banished the yarn ball to the armiger to keep it out of the way, only allowing the thread to reveal itself little by little out of the skein stored inside. 

Ignis worked on his blanket beside Noctis, his fingers and hook moving at a dizzying speed. Noctis continued making chains. As a pile gathered in his lap, he dug out the starting end and began to wrap it around Ignis’ wrist.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t know. Playing with it.”

As soon as Noctis had wound the chain around Ignis’ wrists three times, he ran out of slack. He did a few dozen more chains and trailed the ending up his boyfriend’s arm and across his shoulder until he needed to make more.

“Are you going to chain all night? Or are you aiming to make the widest blanket in the history of Eos?”

“Do they have that kind of thing?” asked Noctis. “A world record for the biggest blanket ever?”

“Hmm, probably.”

Noctis continued until he had several yards of chain. It took him about half an hour to do it, but it also gave him enough that he started decorating Ignis’ hair, spiraling it around his head. Some of it fell off as Noctis crocheted more chains. This didn’t stop Ignis from continuing his blanket, unfazed. How many rows had he completed since they sat down for the evening? At least four. 

It seemed kind of tedious, but Ignis seemed to be enjoying himself. Noctis threw fistfuls of chains over Ignis’ head until it was catching on his glasses. 

“Noct…”

Noctis leaned over and kissed Ignis on the cheek, flipping yarn back onto Ignis’ head so it didn’t cover the lenses.

“This is fun.”

“For you…”

Noctis twisted a bit of the chain around his finger. “I could tie you up with this.”

“That’s not what it’s for.” There was a husky depth to Ignis’ tone that belied his attempt at severity.

Noctis pretended to back off the subject as he settled against Ignis’ side and continued his giant chain. He used all of it up. It hadn’t seemed like a lot of yarn, wound up in something that easily sat in his palm as a ball. Not until it became a sprawling chain draped across Noctis’ lap and over the top of half Ignis did he realize one half-used skein contained so much yarn.

He took an easy guess at how to fasten off the end of the chain with a knot. As much as he tugged at it afterward, it didn’t unwind, so he must have done something right. He spun and twisted the yarn around his limbs and Ignis’, and Ignis finally sighed and set his to the side on the coffee table. 

“You’re going to get us tangled up,” said Ignis, shifting in his seat to face Noctis.

Noctis snorted at the sight of Ignis, chains of yarn dangling like spaghetti off the top of his head.

“That’s your plan, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Bondage by yarn.”

“You’d look hot like that.” Noctis leaned in closer, their lips only inches apart.

Ignis closed the distance in a crushing kiss. When he pulled away, he whispered, “Perhaps you were _yarning_ to do that to me?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Okay, no way. Totally not hot. I take it back.”

“Well now that I’ve got you _hooked_ …”

“Nope, take it all back. You’re the worst.” Noctis playfully shoved his arm against Ignis’ chest. “You killed it all with these puns.”

“Hmm, don’t let me _string_ you along.”

“If we were married, I’d divorce you. I’d _thread_ lightly on all these puns you’re making, or I’m gonna leave you for someone less nerdy.” As Noctis said it, his cheeks itched with the spread of a blush. 

“I’d _needle_ my way back into your heart.”

Noctis scooted onto Ignis’ lap and kissed him for that. Pun or not, the affection in Ignis’ voice made him feel safe and warm, like the back of the Regalia or a cup of hot chocolate under the stars. 

“Flatterer,” he whispered, affectionately pushing aside a bit of chain dangling in front of Ignis’ face. 

“It’d be more flattering if you hadn’t tangled us both up.”

Noctis kissed Ignis’ nose. “I have you right where I want you.”

“Hmm, I guess I could surrender to this—if I could move, I’d hug you.”

Perhaps yarn bondage hadn’t been the wisest choice, in foresight. Not without some instruction on how to _properly_ tie oneself to a boyfriend. That would—hopefully—be in the second crochet lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving the end open, because I'm caught between "they get untangled and have sex" and "one of them finally reaches his phone and calls Gladio for help" and I CANNOT DECIDE so I will let whoever reads this figure out which ending you like best!
> 
> I almost named this "Yarning for a Hooker" but I'm glad I stopped myself from being that terrible


End file.
